The present invention generally relates to adjustable-spray mechanisms. More particularly, the invention relates to a valving mechanism for use with aerosol or other spray containers so as to vary the pattern and pressure of the fluid emitted.
The utilization of valving mechanisms on aerosol and other fluid spray containers for varying the pattern and pressure of the fluid is old and well known. Generally, however, these devices have heretofore been relatively complex, expensive to manufacture and prone to clogging, binding and similar mechanical deficiency that would develop prior to the depletion of fluid from the container. This, in turn, produces waste of the fluid and adversely effects future sales of the same product. It has been common therefore for manufacturers of fluid containers to avoid utilization of spray adjustment mechanisms even though such devices may accomplish a distinct and advantageous objective.